Heat
by Shy-Kitsune-B
Summary: Haruka didn't know what to do. He couldn't go to school like this; no one could see him this way. Rin/Haru. Yaoi! Don't like, Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Heat

Haru stared at himself in the mirror. This was not happening, this couldn't be real. Haru pinched his arm and closed his eyes hoping this was a dream and that he could wake up now. He opened his eyes and looked again.

"Fuck" He cursed which was very rare for the dark haired boy. He stared at the ears that had grown out of the top of his head over night. Last night he went to bed normal, this morning he had black fuzzy car ears, sharp teeth and a long black tail. He couldn't go to school like this; he couldn't leave his house at all until it disappeared. Haru looked at the clock,

' _Mako will be here soon, what do I do?'_ He thought in a panic. The sound of the front door sliding open caused his ears to twitch.

'Shit' Haru panicked. He threw his sweat pants on to cover his tail and jumped into bed covering himself completely with the blankets.

"Haru!" He heard Makoto call as he came up the stairs, He heard the knock on the bathroom door, and Makoto say "Haru we're going to be late. I'm coming in." he heard the sound of the bathroom door open and soft footsteps on the floor. "Haru?" He heard the confusion in his best friend's voice as if he was standing right next to him and not down the hall hiding under his blankets.

The soft thumping of Mako's footsteps drew closer to his room and Haru curled up tighter in the blankets. He heard the footsteps stop outside his door and his breath caught in his throat.

"Haru? You in here?" Makoto called. Haru didn't know if he should answer, if he didn't Makoto would come in to find out where he was. If he did answer and told Makoto he wasn't going to school, he might come in to make sure he's okay.

 _'Either way I'm screwed'_ Haru thought.

"Haru?" Makoto called again

Haru took a deep breath, trying to calm himself to avoid any shakiness in his voice.

"I'm n...not going to school today" He said, cursing himself for stuttering. His ears twitched and laid flat against his head as he heard Makoto open the door, and step inside.

Makoto looked at the ball of covers that was his friend and frowned.

"Haru?"

"I'm n...not going to...school today." Haru stuttered again from under the blankets.

"Haru, are you alright?" Makoto asked with concern in his voice as he put his bag down and moved closer to his friend.

"I don't...f...feel well." Haru muttered. "I'm staying... h...home." He cringed under the blankets at his uneasiness.

"Do you want me to come by after school?" Makoto asked.

"N...No! I'm fine." Haru gasped.

"Okay... I'll see you tomorrow then..." Makoto said slowly, unsure if he should really leave his friend when he doesn't feel well.

"I'll t...text you if I'm feeling any better." Haru said quickly.

"Okay..." Makoto said. "Bye Haru, Feel better." He looked at the lump of blankets before walking out of the room and heading to school.

Haru didn't move from the bed until he heard the front door open and close, leaving him in utter silence. He sat up and looked down at his hands,

"What do I do?" Haru whispered, tears falling from his eyes.

* * *

"Mako-Chan, we should just cancel practice today because Haru-Chan's not here!" Nagisa pouted as they were entering Samezuka Academy for joint practice.

"We can't, we are already here and we can practice without Haru." Makoto sighed.

They all changed and entered the pool area, where they all split up and began practice.

Rin watched as his friends entered and frowned.

"Where's Haru?" he mumbled to himself confused. He stalked over to Makoto who was getting ready to swim.

"Oy! Makoto." Rin called to get the blonde's attention. Makoto looked up and smiled.

"What's up Rin?" Makoto asked at the look of confusion on the red heads face.

"Where's Haru?" Rin asked his eyes roaming over the room again searching.

"He's home. He didn't feel good." Makoto explained sadly. Rin's eyebrows pulled together in confusion. In all the years he had known the dark haired boy, he had never once missed swim practice.

Practice finished quickly and they all returned home. Rin lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, thinking. He remembered a time in elementary school when Haru came to school with a fever and collapsed during swim club because he refused to miss a day of practice. Haru must really be sick if he missed practice. Rin huffed, frustrated with his concern.

 _'Haru will be fine. I will see him tomorrow; we have joint practice every day this week.'_ Rin thought before rolling over and trying to fall asleep. His worry for the dark haired boy present in his mind.

* * *

Two days had passed and Haru was still sick. No one knew what was wrong with him. He wouldn't let anyone in when they tried to visit. They were all starting to get very worried.

Haru was currently standing in the kitchen cooking Mackerel for dinner, in a pair of black sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Haru sighed. He was running out of food but he couldn't go to the store looking like this. He was still terrified to tell his friends about what had happened to him so it's not like they could bring him anything.

"Maybe if I wear a hat over my ears?" Haru mumbled to himself. He didn't even know if he owned a hat. He sighed again. He needed help but how was he supposed to explain this? He had no idea how this happened or how to get rid of these damn ears and tail. His tail flicked behind him as he flipped the mackerel; the sizzle echoing in his sensitive ears.

' _What do I do.'_ Haru growled

The sound of his front door opening caused his heart to jump into his throat. Haru pulled his ears back, and wrapped his tail around his waist, hiding it under his shirt. He didn't expect anyone to show up this late.

'Shit, shit, shit" Haru cursed, turning the stove off and whipping around as the soft sounds of footsteps approached.

"H...Hello..." Haru's voice shook as he called out.

"Haru?" the familiar voice rang in his ears as the red head rounded the corner into the kitchen.

"Rin...What..." Haru stuttered at a loss for words.

"Ummm...I figured you were too sick to go out so I brought you some groceries." Rin explained awkwardly. Haru noticed the bags in his hands and nodded. Rin moved into the kitchen and placed the bags on the table, before looking at his friend.

"You look really pale Haru." Rin noted moving closer to the boy. Haru glanced at the ground, not moving an inch. Rin reached up to touch Haru's forehead causing the boy to flinch and step back.

"Haru..." Rin murmured. Trying again only slower this time, but again Haru stepped back. Unfortunately, he noticed what was about to happen too late. He watched as Haru placed the palm of his hand on the hot stove. The boy yelped and pulled his hand off the red hot burner, immediately. What Rin didn't expect was the two fuzzy ears that shot up from Haru's head as he jumped away from the stove.

"Ouch." Haru looked at his palm with sad eyes. He had the strange urge to lick at it but restrained himself. The sound of his voice snapped Rin away from his thoughts and confusion. He grabbed Haru's wrist and dragged him over to the sink, shoving his hand under the cold water. He was standing behind Haru, the left side of his body pressed against the smaller boy as his right hand held his hand under the water. Rin's eyes drifted from their intertwined hands to the dark haired boys flushed face, then to the ears on top of his head. His left hand twitched at his side, he slowly reached his hand up and gently clasped the ear between his index finger and thumb. The ear twitched under his fingers and he cautiously started to rub the ear.

 _'Soft.'_ Rin thought. All too soon for his liking the ear was pulled from his grasp as Haru pulled away quickly. Haru pushed himself up against the opposite counter with his hands covering both ears and his face flushed bright red. Rin turned the water off and looked at the boy, giving him a soft smile and moving closer. He watched Haru flinch and press himself closer to the counter.

"Haru, you don't have to hide." Rin stated softly. He could see the fear in his eyes, but he didn't understand why.

"Is this why you haven't been to school in three days?" Rin spoke, slowly moving towards him. A small whimper was heard from Haru when he closed the gap. He gently removed his hands from his ears, and placed them at his sides. Haru was looking down at the ground, his whole body shaking. Rin frowned; he sighed softly and reached up to scratch behind one of the ears. He felt Haru stiffen but he continued his actions, watching him cautiously. Haru unconsciously leaned into the touch and closed his eyes; a rumbling sound emitted from the boys chest. Rin's eye's widened when he realized Haru was purring. Haru felt his tail slowly twitch under his shirt but he couldn't bring himself to try and hide it any longer. Allowing it to slide out from under his shirt, he allowed it to swing happily by his side. Rin faltered his movements as he felt something brush against his leg. He glanced down to see a long, skinny, black tail flicking back and forth.

"Haru..." Rin whispered as he watched the Raven. Haru looked so cute. His eyes lidded, glazed over with pleasure, and his tail flicking happily at his side. Rin bit his lip; all of the feelings he had for his childhood friend, the one's he had pushed down and refused to acknowledge for years, were bubbling to the surface. The image of Haru panting and moaning underneath him flashed through his mind and he felt himself harden.

Haru stood silently, a bit confused. He didn't understand what Rin was doing. All he knew was that this felt good; it felt right. He couldn't stop himself from leaning in to Rin's touch. He opened his eyes slightly when he starting purring again. He felt the finger's stop momentarily and almost whined.

' _What is happening to me?'_ Haru thought confused. He could feel the red heads eyes on him, but he couldn't concentrate on anything. He didn't understand why his body was reacting this way. He knew he had feelings for Rin but he denied them. He knew his feeling would never be returned, but at this moment it was very hard to push is feelings down. Haru's eyes shot open when he felt something soft touch his lips. Rin was kissing him; his breath caught in his throat.

 _'Why?'_ Haru thought ' _If you do this then I won't be able to...'_ a tear slid down Haru's face. As soon as the kiss started it was over and he looked into Rin's red eyes. His red eyes were filled with lust and something else that Haru couldn't identify.

"Why...?" Haru whispered.

"Because you're adorable." Rin smirked licking Haru's lips softly. Haru's breath hitched as his heart pounded in his chest. His face turned bright red, making Rin smile wider. He ran his fingers along the length of Haru's tail, an audible gasp escaping him.

"So, how did this happen?" Rin asked a little seductively.

"I don't know; I just woke up like this three days ago." Haru whispered.

Rin moved in closer and wrapped his arms around the Ravens waist. He felt Haru stiffen in his grasp.

"I won't hurt you."

"Rin... Please... stop..." Haru choked, holding back tears. His heart felt like it was going to be ripped from his chest. He placed his hands on Rin's shoulders and tried to push him away, turning his head to the left.

Rin could see the tears welling up in Haru's eyes. Pain shot through his chest when he heard the crack in Haru's voice.

"Haru..." Rin whispered, loosening his grip.

Haru looked at Rin, confusion flashing across his face. Why did Rin look hurt? He didn't understand any of this. Rin slowly released him and took a step back, pain and sadness written on his face. The look on his face hurt him even more than when he was holding him. He loved Rin and he didn't want to be toyed with.

"I'm sorry..." Rin whispered, looking at the floor "I'll go."

Rin turned to leave and Haru's eyes widened, he didn't want him to leave. Haru took a few hurried steps forward. Grabbing Rin's wrist, he spun him around. Unfortunately, he turned him so quickly that it knocked Rin off balance and they both tumbled to the ground. Rin landed on his back with Haru sprawled on top of him.

"Ow..." Rin whispered, opening his eyes, he wasn't really sure when he had closed them but the image before him had him blushing. Haru's face was only a few inches away from his. The boy supporting himself on his forearms and stared into red eyes, his own face flushed.

"S-Sorry..." Haru stuttered quietly.

"It's okay." Rin whispered.

Haru's heart was pounding in his chest. He watched Rin lightly bite his lower lip, and he couldn't stop himself. He pressed his lips to the boys underneath him. Now it was Rin's turn to be surprised. Haru let his weight off of his arms and pressed himself closer to him. In one swift motion, Rin rolled them over, breaking the kiss. Haru gasped at the quick movement and stared up at the red head now hovering above him.

"Haru...You shouldn't have done that." Rin growled seductively causing Haru to shiver.

Haru opened his mouth to reply but Rin crashed their lips together. Haru kissed back immediately, wrapping his arms around Rin and pulling him closer. He felt the red head lick at his bottom lip and he allowed him to snake his tongue in. Haru moaned as Rin explored his mouth, intertwining their tongues in a battle for control. He could feel the smirk on Rin's lips as he was victorious. Haru bit his lip playfully, and he heard the other groan lowly. They broke apart, both panting from lack of oxygen; a sting of saliva connecting them.

"Rin..." Haru whispered his faced flushed. Rin kissed him softly once more before getting up and offering his hand. Haru placed his hand in Rin's and he was quickly pulled to his feet. Rin smiled at the Raven.

"Your food is cold." Rin chuckled.

"So?" Haru mumbled his tail wrapping around his thigh.

Rin moved closer to Haru, "I don't want to push you." He whispered softly.

Haru bit his lip. He loved Rin and wanted to be with him, now more than ever. Rin walked over to the table and started to take the forgotten groceries out of the bags, placing them on the counter. Haru watched for a minute before going over to help. Once they were done Haru glanced at Rin.

"Rin..." he paused. "Do you want some tea?" Haru offered with hopes that he could spend a little more time with Rin.

"Sure."

Haru nodded. He heated up his fish and made some tea. At some point Rin moved into the living room and was sitting down waiting.

"Do you want any Mackerel?" Haru called from the kitchen.

"No, I ate at school." He shouted from the other room.

Haru finished and brought the drinks and food out. Sitting down next to Rin, he ate slowly, watching as Rin flipped through the channels uninterested. At that moment, Haru looked up at the clock, noticing that it was 9 o'clock.

"Rin?" Haru inquired.

"Yeah," Rin hummed back.

"Isn't your curfew at 10?"

"Ummm..."Rin blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah it is."

Rin looked at the clock then down at the ground, "I guess I should go..."

"You can stay...if you want?" Haru mumbled embarrassed.

"I would but I have class early, but I have a free day after tomorrow...Can..umm I stay tomorrow night?" Rin shrugged.

"Yeah." Haru smiled, his ears perked up. Rin smiled back, causing Haru's tail to flick happily. Rin laughed and kissed Haru softly before whispering,

"I'll see you tomorrow...Kitty." Pulling away he watched the Raven turn bright red, his ears pulling back. Rin laughed and ruffled the kitty's dark hair and waved goodbye.

Haru pouted as he heard the door close. He didn't want him to go, but he was excited for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Haruka sat up in bed, around 3 A.M, sweating. His underwear was uncomfortably tight and felt sticky. He was panting and his whole body felt like it was on fire. He kicked the blankets off, looking at the large bulge in his underwear. He moaned softly as he pulled his underwear down, releasing his member from its confinements. He lightly gripped the base and started stroking himself. He tossed his head back, moaning loudly. He was more sensitive than usual. He swiped his thumb over the head, spreading the bead of pre-cum. He took his lip between his teeth.

Haru ran his other hand up his bare chest to play with a hard nipple; He gasped as he tweaked and pinched it. He released his cock and brought two fingers up to his mouth and sucked on them greedily. He wrapped his tongue around each digit and coated them in saliva; all the while still flicking at the nubs on his chest. He moaned around his fingers and withdrew them from his mouth, a string of saliva falling to his chin. He rolled onto his side and reached his hand behind him to press his wet fingers to his entrance. He slowly pushed one finger inside; a small gasped escaped him as he wiggled the finger in. He pushed a second digit passed the tight ring of muscle, moaning as he started to scissor his fingers. Finally entering a third finger, he paused for a moment, allowing himself to adjust before curling the three fingers and moaning loudly.

"Ahhhh!" Haru removed his hand from his chest and started to stroke himself slowly. He gradually pulled his fingers out and thrust them back inside.

"MMMMhhh" Haru shifted. Sticking his ass in the air, he moved his fingers in and out, increasing his speed. He couldn't control the moans as the pleasure swelled. He moved his fingers faster, scraping his prostate causing him to scream in pleasure. He rocked his hips back into his fingers, striking that sensitive spot each time.

"AHHHH!" Haru cried out in pleasure, stroking himself faster in time with his thrusts.

"R...in" he called the boy's names, imagining that it was his fingers deep inside of him and not his own. He imagined Rin leaning over him, smirking and licking at his ears.

"AHHHHHH! RIN!" He screamed as his hit his prostate dead on; pure pleasure shot through the boy's body. He was so close. The images in his head of Rin thrusting deep inside of him and the stimulation to his groin and prostate was too much.

"I'm... gonnna...cum" He panted, imagining Rin leaning over him and whispering,

 _'Cum for me Haruka!'_ He could almost hear his voice, almost feel him pressed against his back

"RIN!" The boy screamed his name as he finished all over his hand and the sheets. Haru collapsed, his chest rising and falling quickly. Slowly coming down from his high, he laid on the bed trying to catch his breath. His eyes fluttered closed as he allowed exhaustion to consume him.

* * *

Haru groaned as he awoke, slowly peeling himself off the messy sheets. He hadn't meant to fall back to sleep. Sighing, as he tried to ignore the painful heat between his legs as he walked to the bathroom. Haru turned the shower on cold and stepped in, shivering as the icy beads ran down his body. Standing in the water he looked down,

"Why am I still hard?" He growled, his tail flicking annoyed. Even though the water was frigid, he was still rock hard. Haru stood in the shower for another 20 minutes before sighing in irritation. The cold shower did nothing. He wrapped himself in a towel and entered his room. His eyes caught the alarm clock by the bed and blinked.

"4:19 P.M" he whispered, shocked that it was so late. He noticed he slept more then he planned to. He vaguely wondered if it was because he was part cat now, but he didn't allow himself to dwell on it. Getting dressed into a white t-shirt and a pair of loose sweatpants, he headed into the kitchen. Haru grilled up some mackerel and ate it slowly. After he finished he growled low in his throat. He was still hard. He looked at the time, 4:45. Rin's last class didn't end until 6, he still had time to try and make his hard on disappear. He bit his lip and entered his room. Closing the door, he climbed onto his messy bed. He sat against the head board and relaxed. Sliding his hand slowly up his shirt; allowing his fingers to brush against his stomach. He shivered as his fingers gently rubbed against his soft nipples. He slid a hand down to his pants and started to knead his erection gently through his pants. Haru gasped as he pinched the bud and rolled in between his fingertips. He slowly pulled his sweat pants and underwear off and tossed them to the floor before slowly griping his cock. He moaned loudly with the first pump of his hand, bucking his hips instinctively.

"R...in" Haru mewled the boy's name, stroking himself. It felt so good. Squeezing lightly he swirled his thumb around the tip but it wasn't enough. Haru shifted, moving himself to the side table, he pulled out a small egg shaped vibrator and a bottle of lube. He sat back against the headboard before hastily spreading lube on the device before slipping it inside himself. With his index finger, he maneuvered it until he gasped as the metallic egg pushed against his prostate. Haru's breath came out in short pants and his erection twitched, begging to be touched. Haru switched the vibrator on low.

"AHHHH!" He screamed as waves of pleasure coursed through his body. Haru pulled his shirt up and grasped it between his teeth, using both hands to caress and tease his chest. Haru turned the vibrator up another notch, tossing his head back and bucking his hips.

"Rin!" The boy gasped through the fabric of his shirt. He reached his hand down and started pumping his hard cock.

"Ahhhhh!" Haru breathed as his tender strokes started to escalate.

"Rin! Ahhhhh, Rin!" The boy cried out in pleasure, arching his back.

"H...Haru" He heard someone choke. Haru's eyes flew open, though he didn't remember closing them, and turned his head to meet the red head's eyes. Rin was standing in the doorway of his room holding a duffle bag; his face flushed pure red as he stared at Haru. Rin started at the kitty. T-shirt between his teeth, one hand toying with his nipple, the other wrapped around his weeping member and a thin blue cord disappearing between his legs. He felt himself harden at the sight. The raven gasped and tried to cover himself but the quick movement of reaching for the blankets caused the vibrator to press hard against his prostate. Haru whimpered loudly and toppled on to his side panting and squirming in pleasure.

"Rin...I" Haru panted, wanting to explain himself.

Rin stared for a moment before dropping the bag and moving closer. Haru blushed and moved both hands down to try to cover his erection. His movement was stopped as Rin grabbed a hold of the raven's wrist. He looked up at the boy, but before he could say anything, he smashed their lips together. He climbed on top of the raven forcing him on to his back, arms over his head. Haru mewled softly licking at Rin's lips, begging. He growled and bit Haru's lower lip gently. Breaking the kiss, he pressed himself against Haru and ground his hips down against the boy's erection.

"AHHH!..." Haru cried out, bucking his hips and arching his back. Rin smirked, pleased with the reaction. He leaned up and licked the boy's ear, nibbling lightly.

"Mmmmm" Haru mewled. "R...in"

"Do you feel good Haru?" Rin purred seductively, rubbing against him again. The assault on his prostate and groin becoming too much.

"Ahhhh! R..in" Haru cried arching upwards, as he finished on his chest. Rin watched as Haru shook under neither him and felt himself twitch in his pants. Haru panted, looking up at the boy above him with lidded eyes.

"Haru...You're still hard." Rin smirked lustfully. Despite having just finished his body was still so hot, and the buzzing against his prostate wasn't helping. Haru whined softly. He wanted more, needed more. Haru leaned up and attached his lips to Rin's neck, nipping and sucking hungrily. He heard him groan as he bit down, his sharp teeth leaving a mark.

"Haru..." Rin gasped as the boy bucked his hips, rubbing their erections together. Haru wiggled his arms under Rin's grip and mewled softly. He chuckled and released him. Haru wasted no time pulling at the hem of the boy's shirt.

"Off. Now..." Haru spoke breathlessly.

"Someone's awfully eager." Rin chuckled, looking into Haru's lust filled eyes. The red head pulled his shirt off and he was shoved onto his back as Haru crawled on all fours towards him. He wasted no time yanking Rin's pants down to his ankles. He gasped as his erection was released. He looked up at him with hungry eyes before positioning himself between his legs. Haru licked and nibbled the boy's thighs; he smirked before biting down on the skin. Rin gasped in pain. He lapped at the bite mark before sucking hard on the skin.

"Haruka," Rin groaned, he felt the boy shiver between his legs. Haru moaned and took his cock in his mouth all the way to the hilt.

"AHH!" Rin cried, quickly sitting up at the unexpected heat. Haru's tail was swaying happily as he slowly sucked, moving his head back up to the tip. Rin placed one hand on Haru's head and the other reached for the remote connected to the boy and switched it up to max. Haru released Rin's erection and moaned loudly, digging his nails into Rin's hips. Rin smirked and dropped the remote,

"Does that feel good? Do you like the way it stimulates every spot? Do you want more, Haruka?" Rin whispered seductively; rolling his name off his tongue causing Haru to shiver. He nodded quickly before he took Rin into his mouth again, sucking hard and fast. He moaned around his erection as Rin slipped two fingers into his ass. The vibrations from Haru's moan shot through him, causing him to thrust up into his mouth.

"You're so wet." Rin smirked, scissoring his fingers inside the boy. Haru pushed his hips back, trying to impale the fingers deeper. Haru released the redhead's member, licking the underside and nibbling the vain. Hearing Rin gasp he continued his action, still rocking his hips into the digits.

"Rin...S...So...good!" Haru moaned, lapping the pre cum from the tip. Rin curled his fingers pushing the vibrator deeper.

"AHHH! Ri...n" Haru gasped, "Don't...cu..."

Rin thrusted his fingers inside of the boy, picking up the pace as Haru got closer. His fingertips brushed the egg with each thrust of his fingers, pushing it against his prostate.

"Ahhhh, Mmmmm! Rin...Cumm..." Haru moaned as he arched and came all over the sheets for the third time.

"You're quite sensitive Haru. I could use that to my advantage." Rin whispered, leaning down to bite the kitty's ear as he slipped his fingers out of the boy. Haru took a moment to recover before taking Rin into his mouth again. He moved at a quick pace, sucking and running his teeth along the shaft lightly. Rin started to thrust into the boy's mouth as Haru used one hand to play with Rin's balls, slowly pushing him over the edge.

"Mmm, Haru I'm...Ah... Cumming" Rin groaned, his breath short as he spoke. Haru sucked harder, pressing his tongue firmly against the shaft.

"Haruka" Rin groaned bucking his hips upwards, releasing into his mouth. Haru pulled back and looked into crimson eyes as he swallowed. He slowly licked the right side of his mouth to clean up the small amount on his lips. Rin blushed lightly as he watched the boy. Haru crawled upwards and pushed Rin onto his back again. Leaning over him, Haru attached his lips to Rin's. Shoving his tongue into his mouth, Rin met Haru's tongue with his own, intertwining them. Rin could taste himself as the two kissed. Haru broke the kiss and licked up the red head's jawline to his ear.

"Rin..." Haru murmured, sliding a hand down to the cord and pulling it out with a quiet pop, dropping it on the bed.

"I want you." Haru breathlessly moaned. Biting Rin hard on the neck, he placed his cock at his entrance and slowly slid down. Rin groaned loudly as the boy took control.

"I've never seen you take control like this, Haruka." Rin gasped as he filled the boy.

"I don't know what's wrong with my body. I'm so hot and I've been hard all day. I've tried...relieving myself, b-but it hasn't helped. " Haru gasped, lifting his hips and dropping back down on Rin's cock. They both tossed their heads back and moaned. Placing his hands on the redhead's chest, he started to move in a slow, steady pace. Rin bit his lip as he watched the raven ride him. He groaned as he watched the beautiful boy's face contort in pleasure, feeling him tightened around his cock. He was enjoying the view but he was at his limit. Rin growled before gripping Haru's hips tightly, thrusting upwards, hard and fast into the boy above him.

"AHHH!" Haruka gasped as Rin hit his special spot; saliva running out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin. Haru felt Rin twitch inside of him, moaning as his prostate was abused. Rin growled as he shot up, flipping the dark haired boy onto his back. Haru yelped as he landed on the bed, Rin lifted his legs above his head and thrust harder into the boy; hitting his prostate dead on.

"RIN!" Haru screamed, arching his back and exposing his chest to the boy above him. Rin smirked and attached his lips to his nipple. He sucked and rolled the small nub with his tongue before grazing it with his teeth.

"MMM Ah!" Haru gasped, clutching at the bed sheets. "R...in"

Rin looked up through his long lashes at the dark haired boy, and smirked around his nipple. He bit down on the sensitive bud causing Haru to scream and arch his back. Rin licked up from his nipple to his neck before freezing in his thrusts. Haru whimpered at the loss of movement, bucking his hips trying to get Rin to move.

"Tell me what you want Haruka." Rin purred rocking his hips gently.

"Ah! Rin..."Haru cried at the movement.

"Tell me baby" Rin growled possessively.

"I want..M..more!" Haru panted "Pl...ease... !"

Haru bucked as he begged, he needed it so badly. The pure pleasure Rin was giving him was better than anything he had ever felt before. The heat running through his veins clouded his mind making it impossible to think about anything other than the beautiful man above him. He felt his heart pounding against his chest as he looked up into lust clouded ruby orbs.

"Ri..n" Haru whined.

Rin didn't need any more he pulled out slowly and slammed back in, hitting Haru's prostate hard. The raven screamed in pleasure as Rin picked up the pace. Their breaths were coming in short bursts as they climbed closer. Haru let go of the sheets and extended his arm towards Rin.

"Rin...K..kiss me" Haru panted. Rin immediately leaned down and captured the boy's lips in a passionate kiss. Haru's arms wrapping around the red heads body, as they kissed sloppily.

"H...Hard...er" Haru panted against Rin's lips. Rin growled, thrusting fast and hard into the sensitive heat.

"AhhH! Oh...Rin.."

"Haru... Turn over!" Rin demanded helping turn him on to all fours, before gripping the boy's hips and continuing his harsh treatment of his back side. Haru clawed at the sheets as he felt the pressure build, it felt so good. He couldn't control the needy moans that escaped his throat.

"Wait! No" Haru cried as Rin grabbed a hold of the base of his tail and started to stroke it gently.

"So this.. is your weakness" Rin groaned, leaning over to bite the kitty's ear.

"Ahh! No..Ahh R..."Haru mumbled incoherently.

"Haruka," he whispered.

"Rin!... Im..gon...Cum..." Haru cried as the pleasure from his tail drove him over the edge.

"Cum, Haruka." Rin whispered, angling his thrusts just right to rub all of Haru's sensitive spots.

"Rin! Mmm!" Haru squeezed his eyes shut.

"Cum for me, baby." Rin panted. With one final brush to his prostate Haru cried out as he finished, his body convulsing in pleasure. The red head gasped as the boy below him tightened, with a few more quick thrusts Rin reached his climax, finishing inside the raven. Haru collapsed on the bed, his body still shaking from the force of his orgasm. Rin slowly pulled out of the raven before flopping next to him and pulling the kitty into his arms. The red head smiled as he kissed the back of Haru's neck. He heard him sigh contently before rolling over and nuzzling his face into Rin's neck.

They laid there in silence as their breathing evened out. Rin gently ran his fingers though the soft raven locks, occasionally rubbing the back of the boy's ear. Haru pressed closer and moaned softly as Rin played with his ears, and he couldn't stop the low vibrations that started to echo from his chest. Rin smirked as he heard the dark haired boy start to purr. Rin looked down at Haru's face and couldn't help the small blush spread across his cheeks. Haru had his eyes close, his face flushed and lips parted slightly as he leaned into the touch.

The longer Rin continued to rub his ears the louder the boy purred, his tail flicking happily. Haru looked stunning, even after everything they just did, and the light moans and whimpers of pleasure slipping though those perfect lips, he couldn't stop himself. Rin leaned down and attached his lips to Haru's in a soft but passionate kiss, feeling Haru kiss back just as passionately, he felt Haru's left hand rest on his chest while the right slide up Rin's back pulling him closer. Once they broke for air, Rin couldn't stop himself anymore

"I love you." Rin whispered against Haru lips, feeling the boy inhale sharply in surprise. Haru hadn't been expecting that, his eyes opened wide in surprise looking into the beautiful ruby orbs in front of him. Rin started to pull back a look of panic slowly creeping on to his face. Haru immediately tightened the arm around Rin's back and attached his lips to his.

"I..Love you to" Haru panted breathlessly in between kisses. Rin deepened the kiss, a smile forming on his lips as he heard the loud purring reverberate through the room. Haru moaned as Rin dominated the kiss and Haru thrust against Rin's leg. Rin broke the kiss and looked at Haru shocked.

"You're hard again?" He whispered.

"I...I...Somethings wrong with.." Haru mumbled embarrassed. Rin raised an eyebrow before it clicked.

"I think my kitty is in heat." Rin purred seductively, rubbing his thigh against Haru's erection

"AHH!" Haru gasped. Rin leaned in closer to the kitty's ear.

"I'll satisfy you until you can't come anymore"


End file.
